


Singing In The Shower

by viridianaln9



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Siblings, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: The teens are trying to hide relationships, they suck at it.





	Singing In The Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing. I of course only.own the plot. It was born from listening to Shower by Becky G.

**Singing In The Shower **

_Greenleaf-Bowman Residence_

"Da, she's doing it again." Tilda whined to Bard who looked at her.

"Sigrid or Tauriel?" Bard asked, it was weird even with the boys still outnumbering the woman in the house, having two teen girls at the time was sort of a parental nightmare. Though both Tauriel and Sigrid were normal or as normal as they could be.

"I think it's both." Legolas told him, as he sat on the table to get his breakfast.

"What are they doing so terrible that you both are talking about it?" Thranduil asked after kissing Bard good-morning.

"Singing." Bain said.

"Singing?" Bard asked with a raised brow.

"Is that not alright?" Thranduil asked he was just as confused as his husband about the problem.

"They've been singing in the shower for the past month." Bain said.

"I still do not see the problem with singing in the shower."

"I think what Bain means Father is that both Sigrid and Tauriel have been singing love songs." Legolas told them, both Thranduil and Bard looked at each other.

"They aren't dating anyone." Bard said. Sigrid and Tauriel came inside the dining room and they looked at everyone.

"Good-morning." Sigrid said with a smile.

"Morning." Thranduil said.

* * *

_Durin-Baggins Residence_

"Why are you wearing cologne?" Frodo asked his cousin Kili.

"I need to look nice." Kili answered and Frodo moved his head to the side.

"Why?"

"It's high school, Frodo." Kili told him.

"Dad can I wear cologne to school?" Frodo asked Bilbo as he was putting their breakfast plates down.

"Cologne?" Bilbo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Kili is wearing it and I want to smell nice too." Frodo told him.

"I think Kili is wearing it for another reason, did you take your Uncle's bottle because he is not going to be happy about it." Bilbo told him.

"Only a little bit Uncle Bilbo." Kili told him. Bilbo turned to see Fili coming as well and he was very good put together.

"Hey, Uncle Bilbo." Fili said with a huge smile on his face.

"Fili." Bilbo said and he could smell Thorin's cologne on him as well.

"He smell's too Dad, can I please?" Frodo asked.

"We'll ask your Father he'll probably let you." Bilbo said. Now he was wondering why his two oldest boys wanted to wear cologne all of a sudden after Kili's words a few months back of 'The ladies like sweaty man.' Now he was wearing cologne.

"Bilbo have you seen—"Thorin stopped talking when he smelled his most expensive cologne in the air. He turned to see Fili and Kili shoveling their food as fast as they could. He looked at Bilbo and mouthed Do I want to know? Bilbo shook his head.

"Papa can I wear some of your cologne?" Frodo asked with wide eyes.

"I don't see the problem with that." Thorin said and Frodo smiled brightly at him. Thorin looked at his nephews wondering what the problem was.

* * *

Bard and Bilbo were talking as they had met for coffee, it was something they did after the two got married and dealt with more children. It also helped that both of them live really close being almost neighbors with Bard living in the Manor close to the forest and Bilbo in the Manor at the top of the Hill.

"Peace for a few hours." Bard said to Bilbo.

"The kids couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh yes they can." Bard told him. "Tilda, Bain and Legolas have been complaining about Tauriel and Sigrid."

"Why did they fight?"

"No, apparently they've been singing in the shower."

"I don't see the problem with that." Bilbo told him confused.

"Apparently they've been singing love songs." Bard said and Bilbo looked at him.

"Huh, I suppose it's no worse than Fili and Kili taking Thorin's favorite cologne to wear it." Bilbo told him.

"I use to do that." Bard said with a smile.

"Really."

"Yeah, but it normally was when I wanted to impress a girl." Bard told Bilbo.

"Oh boy." Bilbo said.

"It's normal Bilbo."

"I know it's just well they are my boys and seeing them grow up is making me feel old." Bilbo told him and Bard laugh.

"I have five and three already on their way to college how do you think I feel." Bard said to him.

"I just hope Thorin doesn't worry about it, he's awfully protective of them."

"God, it was bad with Legolas when he started dating Gimli imagine when it's Tauriel and Sigrid I would understand but Thranduil would not." Bard told him.

"Oh, wait you don't think—"Bilbo let the thought go. Bard looked at him.

"Ha-ha" Bard began to laugh almost falling from his chair. "If it is, we need to have a camera ready for Thranduil's and Thorin's faces."

Bilbo raised his cup of tea to hide his smile.

* * *

"Dad, Fili is singing in the shower." Frodo told Bilbo as he was coming down the stairs. Thorin and Bilbo were in the kitchen when Frodo came down.

"Is that so?" Thorin asked.

"Yeah, Kili was doing it too and I think they are sitting on a tree." Frodo told him.

"Sitting on a tree?" Thorin asked.

"Yea, Merry said about his sister and boy that they were sitting on a tree maybe Fili and Kili are sitting on a tree two with girls yuk they have cuties." Frodo told them. Bilbo chuckled at that. When Frodo saw Kili he had to ask.

"Hey Kili are you sitting on a tree?" Frodo asked.

"What?" Kili asked.

"You know sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G with a girl?" Frodo said with a huge smile on his face and Kili blushed really hard. "Is Fili doing it too?"

"I—I—I don't know what you're talking about." Kili said.

"I think you do." Thorin said. Fili was coming downstairs when he saw Thorin's face and was about to turn around. "Why don't you boys sit down and tell Bilbo and I about the girls your sitting on a tree with."

Fili and Kili winced but knew they couldn't say 'no' or it would be worse.

* * *

"Hey I hadn't seen those before." Tilda said when everyone was eating. Gimli had been invited to dinner.

"What are you talking about Tilda?" Thranduil asked.

"About the bracelets that Tauriel and Siggy are wearing." Tilda told them. Thranduil and Bard turned to their daughters and saw them. Gimli also looked at them and noticed them.

"Hey aren't those Fili and Kili's?" Gimli asked confused and Legolas looked at them surprised. Thranduil's eyes narrowed and Bard tried not to laugh; he really needed to get the camera.

"I believe both of you have something to tell us." Thranduil said.

"You two you realize you didn't have to hide your relationship with Fili and Kili." Bard told them.

"You knew?" Thranduil asked.

"Bilbo told me about certain behavior about their boys and our girls it doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Bard told him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it.


End file.
